Gill grunt vs undyne
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight undyne is seen in skylands looking around just then gill grunt pops out undyne is a little confused by this but get's out her spear gill grunt looks at undyne with a glare knowing she could be trouble so they both prepare for battle Fight IT'S GONNA GET FISHY IN HERE! BEGIN! gill grunt charges towards undyne but she blocks the attack with her spear then punches gill grunt in the face sending him flying gill grunt then in slow motion shoots a spear at undyne giving her arm a scar 40 undyne angrily spins her spear then attempts to downward stab gill grunt but he dodges and kicks undyne in the gut undyne covers it in pain and the scar on her arm as she starts flinging arrows at him 19 gill grunt is hit repeatedly by them as undyne comes in for the final blow but gill grunt shoots a water blaster at her undyne get's up shrugging it off but then she sees some tnt making her pupils shrink 16 BOOM! an explosion goes off as undyne is sent into the skylands library flynn: now that was a boom! undyne just rolls her eyes as gill grunt shoots an arrow at her out of nowhere undyne blocks all of them 13 gill grunt then forward kicks undyne sending her back a bit undyne then uses her spear then spins it gill grunt then shoots some more spears at undyne but she blocks all of them spinning her spear 5 times 10 undyne then runs towards gill grunt in an anime like fashion gill grunt just punches undyne in the face when she comes close enough to him then unleashes a combo onto her undyne's spear goes spinning out of her hands as she lands down hard on her back her spear landing almost on her crotch a sweat mark runs down undyne's face and her pupils shrink but she is relieved that didn't happen as she breathes a sigh of relief gill grunt goes in and shoots a spear from his gun at undyne luckily she get's up and dodges then kicks gill grunt in the back sending him face first into a building full of sheep undyne 3 undyne then smiles seeing her chance as she runs at rapid speed then goes to stab him but gill grunt dodges then boots her in her booty undyne screams and ends up face first in manure gross right undyne then falls over rubbing her butt in pain with manure on her face but when she get's up she see's she is standing on a geyser as she is sent flying then water sending him flying as it hits her crotch she covers it as she lands face first onto the ground with stars flying above her head he spear landing beside her KO! gill grunt then walks off in victory Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....GILL GRUNT!